The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
Many load carrying utility vehicles may be operated or used in an off-road environment and/or otherwise be used to transport cargo. In certain instances, the transported cargo is large or oddly shaped, potentially creating a risk for damage to the vehicle during loading or transport, or requiring extra space. Vehicle accessories and protective devices including brush guards, cabin protectors, tailgate extenders, and the like are becoming increasingly popular for use with various utility vehicles such as pickup trucks. Certain accessories may be used more for aesthetic reasons than functional purposes. However, in order to properly serve their intended purpose, the above-mentioned accessories need to be provided with adequate strength, which may add to the overall weight of the vehicle, and increase fuel costs, in addition to the costs of the accessories by themselves.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved accessories, including accessories that can be interchanged and serve multiple functions instead of just serving a single conventional use or capacity.